


Sway

by Chocoboy_James



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoboy_James/pseuds/Chocoboy_James
Summary: Day two of FFXIV Write 2020.Prompt: SwayStefan is teaching James how to dance, it is not without error, however, as James, who had never danced before, tries to keep up with his fiance.
Relationships: James Fortis/Stefan Fortis, Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 4
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Sway

“I know you can do it.” Stefan looked down upon a moping James, who had been sitting on the floor for quite a while, moping to himself.  
Their wedding day came ever so closer and Stefan had insisted on teaching James how to dance, so that their opening dance would be memorable for them both.  
However, the young chocobo lover was very clumsy and always stepped on his fiance’s feet, or tumbled over. It just so happened the spot he sat at, was where he landed at before. 

Stefan reached out his hand, a smile formed on his face.  
“Come on, one last attempt before I let you go.”  
James snickered shyly by this, and tapped with his finger on the floor.  
“I don’t think it will make a difference…” he mumbled softly, sounding discouraged. “We’ve been at it for two bells now. I am surprised you’re still standing by the amount I have stepped on your feet.” 

Now it was Stefan’s turn to make a chuckle and bend down to take a hold of James’ hand.  
“Do not worry about my feet, we can see to that later.” The raven helped his lover back on his feet and for a second they looked at each other. James began to blush, and shyly looked away. Stefan carefully patted all the dust from the floor off of James’ clothes and then proceeded to encourage the blonde to get into a dancing pose. 

“I’ll count to three, and then we’ll go again.” Stefan smiled, and James made a stiff nod, feeling very nervous yet again. “One, two and three.”  
James, who was still held captive by his nerves and shook himself awake as soon as Stefan made the movements with his feet. He tried to follow his fiance who kept on leading perfectly. 

It first was a sad display once more, James almost being dragged across the room, sloppy footwork and out of rhythm. Stefan often corrected him, mentioning over and over how he needed more adjusting.

“Now, left foot, right foot. Careful.” Stefan went on. James began to look down to his feet and Stefan’s. Once he finally got a bit comfortable with seeing how his feet moved, he looked over into Stefan’s baby blue eyes. they radiated pride and happiness, and James found himself smiling back, only to lose the flow they were in and once more Stefan made a soft hiss as the blonde stepped on one of his feet yet again

“Oh, by the Twelve…” James gasped out in shock.  
“It is fine!” Stefan chuckled once more and gave James a soft peck on his right cheek. “Now let’s take that well deserved break, and continue tomorrow.”  
“That sounds wonderful. I could go for some dinner…” the blonde suggested and Stefan nodded back. 

Together they walked downstairs towards the kitchen, although James did ponder on a bit more, wondering if he would indeed be able to dance at his wedding. It remained to be seen, but at least today he found some determination to continue.


End file.
